Loki's Ghost
by Story.Lightning
Summary: OVER HERE! Now that I have your attention:Third installment of the "Loki G- series." Read the first two before this one. Featuring Loki/OC. Loki's love intrest kind of goes into depth with this 3rd story. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PHOTO.
1. EDITING COMPLETE

_EDITING COMPLETE_

_ Editing for Loki's Ghost is complete. Again, no major changes, just punctuation and of the sort. Enjoy._


	2. Prologue

A/N: Thank you for all the suggestions for this new story! I'm sorry I only gave you 24 hours, but I wanted to get started on the story right away. Thank you to: arnoldloveshelga7, LadyBek, TruffleHead, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin, Cat-Natty and Cordillia Bennet for the help. And now, without further adieu, here's the third story: Loki's Ghost!

_***Ghost***_

"I don't know if she'll make it. The water was in her lungs for such a long time…"

"She has to, Bruce. She has to…"

"Steve…"

_What are these mortals talking about?_

"Maybe we need to consider…"

"No, she's going to be fine. Her breathing is normal, her heartbeat is a little weak, but she'll be fine."

"…You're not going to give up on her, are you?"

"...Never."

_That voice…that putrid Captain. What is he doing? And who, pray tell, is that other person?_

_Ow…what the hell…_

_Who's there?_

_Where am I…_

I shall ask again: who is there?

…_Hello? Who's there? Where am I, what am I doing here? __**Help!**_

_Amara?_


	3. Chapter 1

_Someone…please…I'm scared…_

_Amara? _

…_Loki?_

"_Child?"_

"Huh?…Ah..."

I moved around, trying to get feel of where I was. I suppressed a gasp as a sharp pain ran through my body. My chest started beating as if Thor had hit me with his hammer. That damn Mjolnir. The feeling of the hammer at the Bifrost came back to me, as if a hundred animals were right there on the bridge, and Thor sat them all on that one particular spot. Me.

Damn him.

"Child, Child are you okay?"

I squinted as I opened my eyes.

"Ah…my…chest…"

"Doctor-Dr. Banner, she's alive! Oh god, she's alive!"

_Who is that screaming? It annoys me. Stop it._

"Oh Child, you're alive!" The feeling of hands on my back. Warmth. I relaxed until I realized: I had no idea who this was. I opened my eyes to see who dared to touch me. Oh no. _Him_.

I sat up and pushed him off of me. Disgusting. The feeling in my chest had subsided, but the pulsation of pain was still present.

"Get your hands off me, mortal! How dare you?" I sighed. That one sentence took the breath out of me. Why was I so feeble?

The man sat on the floor, dazed. "Child…Child, do you remember me? You can't…_not_ remember me twice. Please."

"Who are you to be calling me a child? It is you who is the child." I pulled my legs over the side of the bed I was laying in and leaned forward to deliver my abuse. "It is you, all of you. You cannot do anything right! You made the ship fall, you let people die, and you let Amara drown! _You let Amara die!_" I felt my emotions increasing, so I closed my eyes and backed away from the man.

_Emotions, do not get the best of me now…_

The man on the floor stood, just as another man came in.

"Doctor Banner, I think she might have memory loss…again."

The man at the door took off his glasses. "No…I don't think it's that…"

"What am I doing here?" I grabbed the Captain on the floor and was about to push him to the wall when I stopped.

_Have I gotten…shorter?_

I looked down. _Since when did I have…breasts?_ I looked further. _These are not my feet._ I felt at my head. My hair was never this long. I turned around, trying to look at the rest of my body. _This isn't right…_

"Wait- what- what did you do to me?"

I looked, dare I say it, _hopelessly_ to the mortals in the room, who looked as confused as I was. I grew angry. Now, I went through with pushing the mortal on the floor to the wall.

"_What did you do to me!?"_

The man at the door looked uncomfortable, and the Captain on the wall just stared.

"Child, what are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I withdrew my hands, and the man dropped to the ground. I looked at him with distaste and anger.

_Oh, that's right…he called my Eternal a child._

"If you are talking about _Amara_," I emphasized her name, "then you must realize that she is gone, dead, not here, and as you humans say, _pushing up daisies_."

The Captain and the man at the door looked at each other.

"Did she just call herself…?" The Captain on the floor started.

"Oh no." The man at the door cradled his forehead.

"I am not a she! Tell me! What did you mortals do to me?!" They were telling me nothing. They were _toying_ with me.

"_We_ didn't do anything to you." The man at the door grabbed what looked like a mirror and handed it to me. I snatched it away and looked. I squinted.

"It is a trick."

"From my assumption of who I think you are, I think you would know if it was a trick or not." The man at the door, who I now recognized as the rage monster, picked up something and started talking into it.

"Fury, my suspicions were correct. We have a problem."

I stared at the reflection looking back at me.

It was Amara. I was in her body.


	4. Chapter 2

And so, the idiotic mortals decided to lock me up, but not in the glass prison that was used to hold the green monster. They put me in a living quarter, as Amara used to call them, and locked me inside. Damn, I couldn't even use my magic to escape. I must come up with a plan…

_No!_

"What?" Something was spying on me. "Who is there?"

No reply. Nothing. The way these Midgardians play tricks. If I had no animosity and great abhorrence for them, I would admire it. The door behind me opened, and in came Director Fury, the man with the eye patch. Just like-

_No, he is of no importance. _

"Well, Loki, if that is really you," the Director said.

I did not answer. Answering this mortal was difficult. He held his stature in authority, and he liked it that way.

"Ah, the silent treatment, now. Seeing this on Amara's face, it would of almost been cute."

"Mocking me will do you no justice."

"Yes it will. Look, I got you talking. We're getting somewhere." Fury took a chair and twisted it around. He sat down and crossed his hands.

"So why don't you explain to me what happened here? Where is Child?"

"Amara is dead."

The man's face showed no emotion. "So you keep saying. But she must have been of some importance to you. I can hear the slight sorrow in your voice."

I said nothing.

"So she did mean something to you. She was your…well, you two were attached. Is that correct?"

I scowled.

"Ah, so we're getting somewhere." The man nodded. "If I remember correctly, the attachment stated that-"

"The attachment is a _spell_, not a sealed Midgardian manuscript. It _states_ nothing."

"I'm sorry, I did not know you were so sensitive about this subject." Sarcasm flooded at the end of each word.

I stayed silent, and he continued.

"The attachment rules that if one end of the attachment is dead, the other goes with it."

"And what if I told you that my brother lied?"

Fury raised an eyebrow.

"What if I told you that I didn't tell my brother the truth, and that all of this was a lie, a trick, a slip of the hand?" I smiled. "What would you do then?"

"Well, if you were telling a lie, I would believe you. But, I find that highly unlikely."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, I have been told that you told that spell to Thor when you were young. You had no reason to lie to him. Why start then?"

I shrugged. "You just never know."

"I don't have time for this. One of my people is missing, and I don't appreciate being fooled around with."

"And why do you care so much about this one person? This one human being. She's not even yours…" I raised an eyebrow. "Is she?"

"No, she is not, and it would be wise not to mock me."

"You haven't answered my question…"

"Child is important, to all of us. So I will ask you again: Where. Is. Child?"

"…"

Fury stood, and walked out of the room. "I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm guessing you will pass up the magazine again, so I won't offer it."

88888888

"_Loki…"_

"_Who is there? All I see is darkness. Tell me before I cut off your head for sport."_

"_Really, Loki? After all that I've done for you?"_

I turned to my left. _"Amara? Where…"_

"_Behind you!" _

And there she was. _"Amara."_

"_Geez, how blind are you? Did all that water go up to your head?"_

I could not contain myself. I ran up and clung tightly to her legs.

"_Amara. My eternal, you are alive!"_

She seemed taken aback. _"Wow. It's uh…it's nice to see you…too?"_

I stood, and regained my composure.

"_I am glad to see that you are alive."_

"_I can tell - you won't stop smiling. Oh, wait, never mind."_

"_I am dreaming, am I not?"_

"_If it was, this would probably be the best dream you could have – ever."_

"_Cease. You're conceited and vain attitude is bothersome."_

"_I know."_ She smiled, which sent my heart into a pulsing eruption.

"…_Wow, I knew you were crushing on me, but _this_ hard?"_

"_I have not been crushing on you. Not a single bone in your body has broken."_

Amara rolled her eyes. _"I have no time to explain this. I gotta go."_

"_Wait!"_ I grabbed her by the wrist, and she stopped. _"Where…are you going?"_

She opened her mouth to reply, and scratched her head.

"_I don't know, I have no idea where we are really. It's just really dark all the time, and then I saw you and then…are we dead?"_

"_I am not dead, but you should be…"_

She shrugged. _"True…"_

"_But, this place does seem familiar…"_

"_Loki, I really have to go."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I think I just realized where we are…"_

"_Where?"_

"_Oops, can't answer now, wake-up call in 3…2…!"_

"_What?"_

_**BEEEEPPP!**_ **SPLASH!**

"What?!" My eyes opened to Clint Barton with a bucket. He had a smirk on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Wake up call," he simply said. Then walked out of the room.

Infuriatingly, I heard a muffled chuckle as he exited the room.

I sat up and sighed. _So it was a dream…_

_No it wasn't._

What?


	5. Chapter 3

She didn't answer. For the whole day. The man Fury didn't come back. For half of the day, I tried to contact Amara.

_Amara._

Nothing.

_Amara?_

Silence.

_Amara!_

Quiet air.

"_AMARA!"_

Still nothing. I sank down to the floor. _A god should not be feeling this way. She is just a mortal. She is- no. She is my eternal. She is the one who was not afraid of me. She was one who did not run away, she did not cower when she first saw me…_

I remember feeling annoyed, she didn't react the way I wanted her to.

*Flashback*

"_Do you always act like this?"  
"Act like what?"  
"Powerful, angry, grumpy as if someone shoved a broomstick up your bum, the list goes on."_

_*EF*_

I smiled slightly at the memory. She told the truth, not even knowing the consequences.

"I could have killed you," I said to myself. "But I didn't. Why didn't I?" I rolled on my back.

_No, no emotions. She's dead, gone. You can't feel this way anymore. You should have never of felt this way. _

My arm started twitching, and I scratched it to make it stop.

_Wait. What was that?_ I pulled up my sleeve and felt at that area of skin. There was a mark on my arm. It had a feeling of a bend.

I turned and looked in the mirror. It was a circle, branded into my arm. It had been there for a while, there was no reddening.

I examined the arm until the door opened. I quickly pulled down my sleeve. The man, Captain, or as Amara used to call him, Steve, stepped through the door.

He nodded a greeting. I scowled.

"I don't want to hassle you," he said. "I just want to talk."

I sniffed and turned the other way. "Leave."

He quickly closed the door and joined me on the floor. "I just want to know."

With my back turned toward him, I raised an eyebrow. "You want to know about your precious little child, don't you?"

"I just want to know if she's alright."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "How many times do I have to say this to make you mortals understand me? She is one of the deceased."

"I know that's a lie."

"Oh?" I turned around. "And how do you know that?"

Steve smirked. "Because even though you're not Child, it's still her body. Therefore, it's still her body language."

_He's starting to sound proud._ "Explain your reasoning."

"Two reasons: One, we were watching you yesterday- you should of already known we'd keep you under surveillance. And you spoke out of thin air, talking about how someone was playing tricks on you."

"Get on with it."

"And then this morning you were crying out her name, as if you were looking for her."

I boredly stared at him.

"So why would you be calling for her if you know she's…gone?"

_He still can't say the word 'dead', how amusing._ "I could be in shock."

"True, but you haven't heard my final reason."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it if it is anything like your last reason." I closed my eyes. "Now if you could just leave…"

"You're lying."

"What?"

"I said you're lying. You do want to hear my last reason, you just don't want me to know that."

"And you know this for certain because…"

"Your eyes."

I opened my eyes and stared. "What about them?"

Steve explained, "Whenever Child was lying, she would never look the person in the face, let alone the eyes."

"And that leaves me…"

The Captain leaned forward. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that Child isn't alive."

I looked straight at the mortals face. "Amara is-" I started to say the last word, then something stopped me. I frowned. "Dead."

"You looked away."

"No, I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"You looked to the left!"

"So now we're keeping score?"

"So you admit it?"

"I don't have time for this."

He stood. "And what do you have time for? Laying on the floor in the fetal position, mourning your loss over someone you put a spell under and kidnapped?"

I stood as well. "I did those things for_ reasons_."

"OH YEAH? AND WHAT REASONS WERE THOSE?!"

"_I DON'T HAVE TO TELL AN INADEQUATE, FEEBLE MINDED MORTAL MY OWN REASONING!"_

The room became silent as the air around us quieted. I was breathing hard out of my own anger, and was the Captain.

The Captain's voice lowered. "All I want to know is if she is alive. This isn't for S.H.I.E.L.D, this isn't for Fury, and this conversation is not being recorded. I am here for my own damn reasoning, and just like you, I don't have to tell you anything."

I leaned in, rage consuming my words. "I'm glad we have an_ understanding_."

The Captain exited the room, slamming the door. The door unhinged, then quickly repaired itself and locked into place.

I sat on the floor, exhausted of any energy I had.

_Well,_ I thought. _That was fun._


	6. Chapter 4

Days went by, and no more visitors, from the Captain and Fury alike. I spent my time trying to contact Amara again, but nothing seemed to be working. I didn't move from my spot on the floor, still wondering where she was.

_She's dead_, I said, trying to answer my own thoughts.

_But then, the Captain. He said I was lying. Surely, when I lie, nobody can tell. They are so smoothed by my words, the way that I speak..._

_Wow, conceited much?_

I opened my eyes. Everything was dark, I couldn't see. _Where am I?_

_And you already forgot about me. I feel so loved._

Dry sarcasm. I turned around. And there she was again, Amara. A few feet away, close enough to touch. I suddenly felt weak at the knees and almost fell to the ground.

_Whoa._ She knelt to the ground and picked up my head. _This better become a habit._

I sat up and pushed her hands away. _What are you talking about?_

_Well…_ She sat down and thought for a moment_. First time you saw me, you ran and hugged my knees. Now, you faint at my very presence. I wonder what's going to happen next time._

_Nothing, _I growled. _There will not be a next time._

_Aww, I was having fun. No more visits?_

I turned around. _Fun. You were having fun. You're not even alive anymore, you shouldn't be having fun! _

Amara raised an eyebrow. _What?_

_You. Are. Dead. You are just a fragment of my imagination. A dream, a fantasy. _

Her eyes lit up. She gave a lengthy _"Oh…" _before adding: _I thought I explained this last time._

_You explained nothing last time. All you said was cynical remarks and…_

She made a circular motion with her hands._ And…?_

_And you said you might know where you are. Where we are. _

She nodded, remembering._ Oh, that's right. Then Hawkeye gave you the wakeup call._

I gritted my teeth. _Yes…_

_Well, in his defense, you kind of deserved it._

_And what gives you the right to say what I do and do not deserve?_

She shrugged. _Just saying. You did hypnotize him with that staff thingy against his own will. _

I was about to answer, but decided against it. _This mortal can go on talking until the sun dies out._

_You know I can still hear you, right?_

I looked up and stared.

She lifted her hand up. _Yeah, hi. Still here._

_You couldn't of possibly heard what I said, I was thinking on my own. Even you could not of heard me._

She nodded severely. _Yes. And the only way I could do this is if I was…what?_

_If you were conscious in my…_

_I think he's got it! Just in case, you mind finishing the sentence?_

_If you were conscious in my….thoughts._

88888888

Amara clapped. _He finally got it, ladies and gentlemen!_

I thought, then clenched my hands. _Of course. To keep the attachment active, the spell placed my conscious in your mind to keep you alive, in turn keeping me alive._

Amara nodded. _But why didn't the err…spell, put my consciousness in charge instead of letting a foreign essence assume responsibility over my willpower?_

I raised an eyebrow.

_Being in your thoughts causes me to inherit some of your vocabulary. It's not on purpose. More annoying than anything._

I cleared my throat. _The spell realized you were weak at the time of exchanging both of our consciousnesses. It must have impelled my conscious forward so that your consciousness can grow strong. Which will explain why you haven't been answering me…_

_Oh, so you've been trying to obtain contact with me?_ She smirked. _Clingy, aren't we?_

_Stop it!_ I bellowed.

Her mouth closed.

_You cannot be Amara! Where is your annoyance with me? Where is the anger, the grudge you have against me? Where is your rage, your frustration? You would have never of had this attitude with me when you had your own body, and now you want to be flirtatious and forget everything that I have done to you! Why, Amara, the sudden change of mindset? What have I done?!_

She said nothing, and I started pacing madly.

_Has it been my mind? Has my mind changed your viewpoint of me? Have I been manipulating your judgment because of my conviction? This cannot be you. No, you are of my imagination. You, _I motioned to Amara,_ are my mind's eye. What I want you to see me as. No, you are not really here. You are of late, and I will be soon joining you._

Amara was silent for a few moments. Then:

_Are you done?_

I looked at her with great surprise. _What?_

_I said, are you done? I know you are the god of lies, but this has gone too far._

_Be quiet. _

Amara stood and sighed. _I don't want to do this, but you give me no choice. _She raised her hand.

_What are you-_

A firm sting suddenly struck my face. I stared at her enraged.

_Did you just- _

_Would an illusion of your mind do that?_ She asked. Her voice was angry, as was her outlook. _I am real. I am not fake, I did not die. Get this through your narrow minded, tedious, muted, thick head. You want to know where my anger is, where my rage went? Right there! _She pointed at the side of my face. _I am not having that type of 'attitude', of 'animosity' toward you for one reason: you kept me alive._

_It was not me, it was the-_

_The spell? Hah! Stop lying, I know it was you. You've been thinking about it ever since you gained consciousness back in the medical bay. I heard your thoughts. You forcefully pushed my consciousness back so that you could sustain my body, and let me heal._ She gave me an even stare. _And I know it wasn't out of pure selfishness. _

I breathed out, speechless. _When did you know?_

She smiled a little. _As soon as you thought your first thought when you awoke._

I sighed and slowly sank to the floor. _It seems that my silver tongue has gone bitter._

She couched down and slowly turned my face toward hers. She cupped my face, her one hand soft against the recent blow on my cheek.

_I have spent at least three days in your thoughts. You are too hard on yourself._ She gently traced the tender skin where she hit. She gave a small laugh and lowered her voice to a soft whisper. _I guess we're even._

_Even?_ I whispered_. No. I have almost killed you many, many times. A simple slap can never make us even. _

_But then again, I almost killed you as well. _

_That doesn't count. It was my mistake that got you into that situation_.

She frowned slightly. _Yes… what _has _happened to Laurence?_

_The monster? I would suspect that he is dead. The green one killed him._

_Are you sure?_

I paused. _No…I am not._

Amara looked down. _I must go…oh, and Loki?_

_Yes?_

She made a face. _Take a shower. I don't want my body stinking when you return it back to me._

_You talk as if you are renting a horse._

She smirked. _Technically, I am._


	7. Chapter 5

_So, did you tell him yet?_

_No. He hasn't come back since the last time we encountered._

_Well, you know you can call him, right? He's probably watching your every move on the security camera._

_Was not this your own room?_

_Yes, but why the sudden change of subject?_

_If there is a camera in here, it means that he could have been watching your every move while you lived here. Every. Single. Move._

_They probably just installed the camera since you've been there. He couldn't of…_

_In denial, Eternal?_

Silence.

I gave a little laugh and sat back on the bed. It has been a few days since our consciousnesses clashed within my mind, and the connection between us has been growing stronger ever since. We've only recently have been able to communicate regularly through telekinesis again. She seems to be back to her normal mortal self, despite the advances she has given the last time…

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Something still isn't right…_

_What?_

The door opened, and in came the man Fury.

"Ah, Loki. And how are we today?"

"Is it really day?" I asked. "It feels more like nighttime. Are you sure it is day?"

"As sure as the sun is shining."

"I see."

"So, the Captain informs me of the conversation you both had."

_It took him long enough._

_Shhhh._

"Ah," I said. "Has he?'

"Yes, and he has the slight inclination that you're lying about Child being alive. Is this true?"

_Don't tell him._

_Why not?_

_Because he'll try to do some drastic things to try to separate me from you – or you from me, at any cost. Even if it means killing you._

_He should know that if he kills me, he kills you also._

_Yep, he does…_

"Is what true?"

Fury frowned. "Don't play games with me Loki. I don't have time for it. Now I want a straight forward answer: Is Child alive?" Fury's stare almost bore through my face.

Almost. "No. She is not." I had to put on a presentation. A lie cannot go so far without facial expression. I looked past his face and clenched my hands. "She drowned."

Fury nodded. "That's all I needed to know." He walked out of the room.

_It wasn't one of your best performances, but A for effort._

_Oh? And you could have done better?_

…_Let me think about that one._

The door opened again, and I groaned.

"She is not here, how many times do I have to repeat-," I stopped. It wasn't Fury. It was the Captain.

"Ah, Captain. To what do I owe to this splendid surprise?" I asked.

_And…. there goes your blood pressure._

The Captain said nothing. He just sat down on the floor, several feet away from where I was. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He stared at me the entire time, expressionless, except for a downward twitch at his mouth every ten seconds or so. I stared back as coldly as possible.

_What is he doing?_

_I'm not sure…_

He finally opened his mouth to speak, and I felt Amara freeze.

"Child," he said.

"Child is-"

"No she isn't. I know she isn't gone. And if you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to have to speak to her myself." He rose and turned toward the corner of the room. He then raised his hand and pressed his finger into the wall.

"There is no camera anymore, no one can hear us."

"Child-"

"She isn't dead!" His voice was seasoned with sorrow and depression. The room filled back with silence.

"That was not what I was about to say."

He looked up.

_Do we really have to tell him of your existence? It seems like a waste. _

_Yes, we do._

I sighed. "Amara…is not dead. She is, in fact, very alive."

The Captain looked at me skeptically. "Are you playing with me?"

"As soon as I lie to you, you don't believe me. Now I tell you the truth, and you question my answer. You are so human."

"But…how? Where is she?"

I tapped my forehead.

"She's…in your mind?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Or would you like me to write it down?"

The Captain smiled slightly. "Funny, you almost sounded like Child right there…"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes, her sarcasm seems to be rubbing off on me."

_Payback for the vocabulary boost._

I made a face of disgust.

"Can you prove it?" The captain said quietly. He was looking down on the ground. "Can you prove that she is still alive, in your head?"

"Why do you need proof? What is so special about this girl? Why do you even want her to be here, to be your toy?"

_Hey! _

The Captain grimaced. "I need proof because I want to be certain that she is alive. She is no toy, if anything, I am hers. I need her back because I can't lose the person that I love," The Captain took a breath. "Not again."

I froze. I knew that Amara and this Captain were together, but not like this._But then again, they did almost…_

I shook the thought out of my head.

"How do you suppose I prove it to you?"

"I don't know. Something that she would only know, a memory or something."

_Amara?_

_I'm thinking…..Oh!_

"She said something about…fondue?"

The Captain laughed. "Of course, it would be that."

"I don't understand…"

"I used to tell her the story of a…woman, and a conversation we had. I thought fondue meant- err, something else than what it really meant." He chuckled to himself. "Child had laughed at me because she had lost her memory, and even _she_ knew what it meant."

"So you told the girl you love of a past lover?" I asked.

"I…I didn't think about it like that."

"No, I know you did not."

"But she never seemed to mind…"

"No, the girl who loved you back would not have stripped you of the thing that she thought made you happy. Amara is too kind to do such a thing. Too kind…"

The Captain nodded, acquiescing to what I said. More quiet silence.

"Is…" the Captain started. "Is there any way we can, err, separate you both?"

"I have already been contemplating this question. I have tried to conjure the spell for such a notion, and the results were…not good. Disastrous."

"Ah…Loki?"

"What?"

"Was that, was the result of one of the spells you tried…was it that other you? Laurence?"

I sighed. "…Yes. Yes it was."


	8. Chapter 6

_Wait, what?_

I clenched my eyes shut. _Yes, the monster was an accident. You already knew of this. I didn't tell you why, though. I couldn't. _

_Well, why not?_

I stopped thinking. Amara did not need to know the reason.

"So, you were trying to find a way to set you both free from the spell-"

"Yes."

The Captain gave a confused look. "But why?"

"I have no need to explain my actions," I snapped. "All you need to know is that I did them. You shouldn't even know that."

The Captain frowned, then changed the subject. "So…is there a way?"

I had to think about this. "I am not sure. But I do have a plan as to which might work. The only reason why I did not use it was because it took time and patience. Two aspects that I did not have."

_You still haven't answered my question…_

_Silence. I am thinking. _

_But-_

_Quiet!_

She had stopped. Another thing I found odd about her. She would have kept talking. She has changed far too much.

_Focus,_ I told myself. _No need wasting time._

"So can you?"

"Yes. But it will not be easy. At least, not for you all."

"You…all? What do you mean."

I smiled. "Well, in order to carry out the plan, you will have to let me go. And I know that you will not set me free without someone looking over me."

88888888

The door opened, and multiple guards came into the room. I was fitted with handcuffs, and was led to the front of the carrier, as it was called. Fury stood as I walked into view, distaste written over his face.

"So Loki, what is this plan that I have been hearing so much about?" He asked.

"The only way we might be able to separate is to consult the Chairmen of the Ages."

"Something tells me this is Asgardian, perhaps?"

"Well, what else would it be? Midgardian?"

"I will excuse that insult. You wish to go there and separate yourself from Child's mind. What will happen if you succeed?"

I tilted my head. "Now, whatever do you mean, Director?"

This seemed to phase Fury slightly, but not enough.

"Don't play dumb with me, Loki. This is not a joking matter. What will happen to you? Will you go your own way, or come back and try to rule the Earth again? Because the last time I checked, that didn't work so well."

I gave out a small laugh. "Do you really think I have an interest in that anymore? You underestimate me."

"You did not answer my question, Loki. What will happen?" He sounded impatient.

I shrugged. "I do not know. Since I have no body anymore, I will probably linger within Amara's thoughts."

"But," I said as the Captain was about to object. "She will have power over her physical movements, as well as psychological. I will merely be a part of her brain, an imaginary friend of a sort, without the imagining part."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. It doesn't seem like you would be the kind of guy to subject to that low of standards."

"There shall be no such thing as subjection, merely a vessel of sort until I can find another of my own."

"So you're just using Child as a bus until you can buy your own car?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand…"

"You are just using Child until you can find another body to posses?"

"If you must think that way so that you can understand the complicity of things, then yes."

"I am the only one to grant you permission to go to this Chairmen. Don't aggravate me," Fury growled.

I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

88888888

"I am starting to rethink your plan," Fury said.

"I know," I said. "And you didn't just start thinking this. You thought this right from the beginning."

We stood aside as a few of Fury's men unhooked the monster from the medical needles. "You could have told me you had this vile creature within your custody."

"We didn't think you needed to know," Fury said calmly.

"You did not think that the creator of a creature so horrible and powerful that even the green one could not defeat it should know its whereabouts?"

It looked as if it were drugged. I sniffed.

_He used to not be so destructive. You know that._

_But he will always be a monster. A disgusting creature. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Yes._

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Yes…_

"Is the creature secured?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir," a unison of voices said.

_Only made to be ruled…_ I thought.

"Alright, let's go! Gather the Avengers and let's move out."

"What?" I asked. "You are bringing _all of them_?"

Fury smiled, which looked odd on his face. "We can't leave you here on your own now, can we?"

I scowled_. __I have to travel with those people who captured me, and the man who banished me to Asgard in the first place._

_What fun._ Amara thought.

The strange thing was: I was not sure it was her sarcasm, or if she really meant it.


	9. Chapter 7

The flying plane was filled with silence as we approached the portal to the Chairmen of Ages. It was odd, being in the same area of the people who captured and contained me. Thor, even him. I had to look away from him without scowling straight into his face from the area of which I was now seated.

They had me contained by the hands and feet, and I sat there, arms crossed, eyes closed. I sensed Steve, the Captain, repeatedly glanced my way, most likely hoping that he'll see a glimpse of his dear 'Child'. No, not yet. A few minutes later, I sensed that more than one mortal was staring at me. I opened my eyes, and my suspicions were correct.

"What?" I said furiously to the 6 pairs of eyes watching me intently.

The woman, Natasha Romanov, as I remember correctly, spoke. "You just look like her."

_Well of course he looks like me! It's my body! He' doesn't look like me,_ I_ look like me! He's just physically controlling it!_

There was a slight noise, and everyone turned toward the back of the compartment. The monster was awake, and it had twitched. The sight of it was ghastly. No skin, mostly red and a bit green muscled all around, no lips to cover its horrid fangs, with its abnormally large feet and arms, hands and legs. I turned up my nose in disgust. It spied me, and gave a slight twitch. Its eyes were looking as if it misunderstood something.

_Loki!_

I sighed. _What, Amara?_

_I didn't say anything,_ Amara said, matter-of-factly. _Why, did you need an excuse to speak to me?_

I growled. _Never mind._

The first voice was not Amara, at least, not the one in my head. It sounded like...

_The one that wasn't too loose with her words._

_What?_

_We have arrived._

_***Ghost***_

The portal was among snow, almost a replica of Jotunheim. Except for the ravenous blue creatures of my ancestors. I pushed the thought away.

"Follow me," I said, leading the way.

The others complied, and I couldn't help to feel but a slight twinge of gratification as the others followed me.

_Focus._

"So where is this portal, Loki?" Fury said. I had stopped for a second, and was now sitting on a rock. The man had caught up to me, and the tone in his voice mimicked his un-satisfaction and wearing tolerance. I smiled.

"Patience," I said. "It will appear soon."

As soon as these words escaped my mouth, there was a slight light in the air a few meters in front of me. The director stepped back, which amused me.

"What is the matter, Fury? Afraid of a little light?"

The flickering light steadied, and a vacuum of air started, sucking the snow from the ground into it.

"The monster first," Fury ordered.

A few men pushed 'Laurence' forward with great difficulty, which reminded me of their limited strength. The monster passed me, and again, with eyes of sorrow.

_Stop looking at me like that,_ I thought. _You have no right to look upon me._

_Loki- _

I froze, and took a step back. The same voice as before.

_What are you waiting for? Go!_

I started walking toward the portal, but Fury caught me.

"Thor! Escort your brother into the portal."

"He is not my brother," I said through my teeth.

Thor came and took me by the arm. He said nothing at first, but the mourning in his eyes told everything.

"What you are doing for the child is the right thing, and even though you do not care, I thank you for doing this deed. She is a good mortal, and a great friend of mine."

"I am not doing this for you." I put venom in my tone.

"So be it." We walked forward, and soon, we were through. I jerked out of Thor's grip, rubbing my arm at the tightness of his hand around my arm. Soon followed was Fury, the other members of the team, and a few of Fury's men.

"Alright, Loki." Director Fury said. "Lead the way."

We walked through miles of tunnels and labyrinths, with everyone close on my heels. It seemed easier going through the rock and ice with this nimble body, being able to squeeze past crevices and spaces with more ease.

_Well, don't get used to it, because soon, I'm getting that body._

_Back._

_What?_

_Soon, you will be getting this body back. _

_Isn't that what I said?_

_No, that is not what-_

"_Look out!"_

I blinked and stepped forward, not seeing the thin rock below me. The rock gave, and I tried maneuvering back. Unfortunately, the ice behind me made me slip, and I found myself on the edge of the walk way. And even worse than that, the ice was melting under my hands, which made my hands slip. Steve stepped forward, and made a bit of rock fall down into the cavern below.

"Don't! The rock will break under your weight!"

"No, it won't."

He inched his way forward, held out his arm. "Take it!"

I didn't move, except for my left hand slipping to my side.

"Don't think, just grab it!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and swung my left hand up, causing my right hand to give. I fell, then jerked to a halt as the Captain's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"I got'cha!" He said. He pulled me up and I sat on my knees.

"You alright?" he asked.

I dusted myself off and stood up. "We need to keep moving."

"Why keep moving when you're already here?" A voice said.

Everyone backed away off the walkway to the beginning ledge as a bright light filled the room and a wind echoed off the walls.

There was a bit of laughing, then seven faces appeared. One of them spoke.

"Welcome to the Chairmen of the Ages."


	10. Chapter 8

I bowed. "Lords Forseti, Vidar. Ladies Gullveig, Saga, and Eir. Thank you for letting your presence known."

I felt the others behind me gapping in awe. I forced down a smirk.

"Loki, We were not expecting you to visit in such a short time," Lady Eir stated. "Were my ingredients not enough, or do you need more?"

The entire Chairmen laughed, and I grimaced. "I come to seek your assistance with-"

"We know why you are here," Lady Gullveig said.

"Yes," said Lord Forseti, the head of the Chairmen. "But let him speak."

"Chairmen, I have asked an audience with you because the one to whom I have casted the attachment spell on is now contained within my thoughts. I ask humbly to you if you would set her free."

Gullveig laughed. "Loki? Ask for something humbly? HAH!"

Vidar gave a sideways glance, and she became silent.

"Why do you want this to happen?" Vidar asked.

"Because she was not meant to be there. I keep hearing her, and she is not content."

"Oh? And how do you know that she is not happy? Has she said this?"

"I…cannot explain. "

"Then let us ask her ourselves. What is her name?"

"Amara."

The Chairmen murmured.

"Ah, yes. Amara. Step out, and let us speak with you," Eir commanded.

A sudden flash went before my eyes, then I felt a slight weight being lifted off my head. I looked in front of me, and a silhouette of Amara stood before me. I heard a gasp as Steve set his gaze upon her. She bowed.

"Ah, yes. Amara, is it?"

Amara nodded, not speaking a word.

"Are you sure your name is Amara?"

Amara looked up. "Why, yes."

Gullveig sniffed. "You are lying, child."

"Well…the others call me Child, but-"

"No, you are lying. You are not Amara. You are not Child. You are not who you say you are."

Eir sniffed and looked at the monster. "Oh, you poor thing. Please, speak with us for a moment."

"You want to speak with a sorcery error?" I asked.

Eir smiled. "No, I want to speak to the Child, the Amara. Please, speak with us."

Nothing happened. Then, an arm, a ghostly arm, rose from the monster's body. The arm turned into a shoulder, then a head, then a full body.

"…Amara?"

Another Amara stepped forward and slightly bowed. She seemed hesitant, more nervous, than the first Amara. Or was this Amara at all.

"I do not understand. Why are there two? There should only be one."

"It seems you have not been using your head, Loki. Look again."

I looked from one Amara to the other. They were both standing tall, but one was taller than the other. And only one of them had my eye…

I stepped away from the first one. "Who are you?"

The first one smiled. "Whatever do you mean? I am Amara."

"Not even Amara calls herself that name. Now I will ask again, who are you?"

The Amara smiled wider, then began to laugh. A terrible laugh. A cackle laugh. A witches laugh.

I squinted my eyes. Of course. Who else could it have been?

"Amora."

_***Ghost***_

Amora laughed. "Oh, Loki, I thought you would have figured me out before this. But I guess me in your thoughts was just too much for you to handle, wasn't it?"

"Wait a minute," Steve said. I turned around. "If Amora has been in your thoughts this whole time, that means Child-"

"Was in Laurence's thoughts."

"Yes, thanks to 'the monster' that you keep saying is useless," Amora added.

"Amora, the Enchantress of Asgard, leave at once," said Forseti. His face looked furious, and his eyes matched his expression.

"I am leaving. Come, 'monster,' and I shall give you a new name." She winked at Thor, and then vanished, taking the monster with her.

"She was using you, Loki," Amara, the real Amara, said. "I tried to warn you, but I could only get a few words out at a time."

"And why were you trying to warn him?" Asked Lady Saga. She had not spoken until now.

Amara looked toward her. "I just thought he should know."

"But why was she inside his mind in the first place?"

"She was using Loki to try to uncover some weaknesses about everyone working in the heli-carrier, and how to destroy it from the inside out. As Loki slept, and while he thought he was speaking to me, she was trying to spot weaknesses in the team, and also, Thor, if you didn't know, she was messing with you as well, a lot more than the others." Amara looked uncomfortable.

"I know this, child." Thor nodded.

Saga nodded. "She was using your memories to trick Loki into thinking it was you."

"Yes, and she made me listen in on their conversations and whenever they were talking."

"And you were not allowed to speak or warn him."

"I tried, but I couldn't grasp Loki's mind. She has a shield over it of a sort."

"And while you were in the monster's mind, what happened?"

Amara grew quiet.

Saga nodded. "I see..."

"Will she be able to get her own body back?" I asked.

The Chairmen muttered.

"Please, give us time to think. Stay here, it will not take long." And they turned around.

I looked at Amara, and she looked as if she was thinking about something else.

She then looked up and smiled, and I felt a warm feeling in my chest, warmer than when Amora was speaking to me those few days ago. We fell silent for a moment.

"Did you really hear everything…everything that I said to her?" I asked.

Amara mocked me. "Maybe. Why, say some things that you regret?"

"No, I only regret not saying them to you."

Amara made a face, and I swiftly regretted what I had just spoken.

_Don't get embarrassed, although reminder that I'm still supposed to be mad at you. Don't forget that._

I held back a smile and a grimace. _I shall not forget it._

_You really hugged my knees when you 'saw' me? _

_A moments weakness._

_Be careful, admitting your weakness is dangerous. How do you know that I am not Amora right now_? She wriggled her fingers.

_Because Amora would not do such things as what you are portraying._

She dropped her hands. _Good point._ A moment went by, then she was lost in thought.

_Amara._ She looked up. _What did happen within the monster's thoughts?_

She froze. _Think about everything you did, then think of it twisted and gnarled into something so disgusting that if it had a visual representation it would burn your eyes from here all the way to Asgard._

_You are overstating this a bit._

_Doesn't feel like it. _

I looked at her hopelessly. Her life was going to be nothing but dread for the rest of her life. And if this is how she fairs every time, I fear she may have not much longer. I did not want this to happen.

She rubbed her arm, and I noticed it was where the circular brand was that I had seen.

_Do you know what this is?_ I asked. Then lifted up the sleeve.

Amara stared at it. _No. I've had it ever since I arrived on the heli-carrier the first time. I never hurts, just sometimes itches._

_It looks familiar…_

The Chairmen turned around, and the cavern quieted. Forseti stood.

"Loki, you have spoken before that you wished for Amara to possess her own body because of her dissatisfaction. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Chairmen."

Forseti nodded.

"As a whole the Chairmen of Ages has unanimously agreed upon a decision. Amara, Child, we have decided to give your body back."

Amara smiled, then it quickly faded. "But what about Loki?"

The Chairmen raised their eyebrows. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

I was slightly taken aback by her answer. I gave her a questionable glance, and she ignored it.

Eir stood. "I have decided to make Loki his own body, or vessel, until a better body can be made. Is this pleasing?"

I nodded, and so did Amara. We heard a clearing throat and turned around.

"Well, since this is done, we will leave these two here," Fury said. "Right now, we're needed elsewhere."

"Why?"

Fury scowled. "Because the heli-carrier is being attacked."


	11. Chapter 9

The Avengers instantly tensed, their body muscles visually flexing.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Natasha asked, stagnant.

"Because I just got told from Maria right now!" Fury exclaimed. "Whoever that Amora person was, she's attacking the carrier and everyone inside. We need to leave. Now."

"But what about Amara?" Steve asked. "We can't just leave her here!"

"She will be surrounded by 6 gods! This is the safest place she could be. Now get your ass in gear and let's move, soldier!"

Fury swiftly left the premises, with everyone trailing him, except Steven.

_Oh, why can't he just leave_? I thought frustrated. But the frustration quickly subsided as Amara placed a hand on my arm.

_Shhh, remember who he is to me._ She hesitated. _Or don't. We don't want what happened last time to recur right now._

I growled, but kept my mouth shut. We stared back at him, with defeat and want written on his face.

"Steve…"

He shook his head. "It's okay. I know." And with that, he left.

The cavern was silent for a moment, with Amara holding back emotions. I could tell, her mind was trying to close itself, but a small piece of sadness always slipped out.

"Shall we move on with the bodies?" Asked Forseti.

We nodded. The Chairmen stood, and the top of the cavern opened. We looked up and the moon was full, shining brightly above us.

"Step forward."

We did so. Saga then raised her hand, turning it in circles, as if wrapping the moon's rays around it. In fact, that is exactly what she was doing. The others copied her, turning their hands in circles. I heard a small gasp, and looked beside me.

Amara was staring at them all in awe, taking in the sight. The moon rays mixing with their magic, the blue-white rays whisking and glittering across the air. She smiled slightly, wonder and astonishment dancing across her face. At this time, I began to remember that she is just a mortal. She is not a sorcerer, an immortal being. She is Amara, the Midgardian. How could I have possibly forgotten?

The rays in the Chairmen's hands started forming a body, mine by assumption. The features came out, and then it was done. Amara gazed, wide-eyed, then looked away.

"Uhm, he's- you're- Loki?"

"Here is your body, Loki." Forseti said. "It is only temporary that you stay in this body, until you can find another vessel."

I bowed. "Thank you again, Chairmen."

"Loki?"

I raised an eyebrow.

_Do you think, if it's not, you know, too difficult to ask, but could you…?_

I smirked. Uncomfortable?

_Oh, just ask them! Oh, and then ask them…._

I sighed, then slightly laughed.

"Chairmen, if there is no quandary for me asking this, then would you clothe my vessel? My attached does not seem to like the view of my body bare and exposed. And also…"

_***Ghost***_

The Chairmen clothed my body with human clothing (much to my dismay, and to the amusement of the Chairmen). Then, the final part began.

"Loki, place your hand upon Amara's head, and you, Amara, to Loki's"

We did so. Amara shivered.

_Will it hurt?_

I was caught aback. She sounded so… small, and scared.

_I'm not scared!_

I smiled_. __Ah, you say this, but your eyes are deceiving you._

Amara furrowed her eyes, but did not deny this. I raised my other hand and placed it on the side of her face.

_No, it will not hurt._

Amara nodded.

"Now place your other hand on each other's chest. Close to the heart, but not directly upon it."

I did so and as Amara placed her hand, I felt my heart jump. She tried holding back a smile, but in vain.

Saga then raised her hand, but before she did so, I had to ask her one question.

"Lady Saga. May I ask another favor?"

She stopped. "Go on."

As I asked the question, I looked directly at Amara, not breaking my eye contact. Her eyes, both brown and blue, stared back, questioningly. "May you give Amara her memory back?"

Amara's eyes revealed her shock, but she made no other movements.

Saga nodded. "I knew this question would be asked, but I cannot do this. She has no memories to give back. All of her memories are with her, she has not forgotten anything."

Amara spoke up. "But in the carrier…"

"That is your first memory. There were no memories before that. This is all you have."

Amara bit her lip.

"Why is it that she has no memories?"

"Her arm. She does not have any memories because her birth was an accident. The mark symbolizes her parents not wanting her to remember them, or of her past life."

"So they literally took my memories away from me?"

"Yes. They did not want you to know them, and from the shape of the mark, they did not want to remember you, either."

Amara sighed, not in sadness, but acceptance. "I understand."

I felt suddenly empty. I wanted to give something back to her, but I could not.

_It's alright. Don't beat yourself up about it._

I looked up, and she smiled a little. _I've been getting better at reading your emotions._

_I do not-_

_Uh huh, I know._ She patted my chest. _I know._

Saga raised her hand. My vessel drifted down, and the moon rays started circling us. Along with Saga's magic, the light was spinning round us fast. Amara had her eyes forcedly closed, her hands clutching my head and chest. I pulled her close, and fastened my arms around her. Her arms wrapped around me, and I instantly felt her warmth. We knelt to the floor as the speed of the magic around us increased. Then, the tugging. Something was pulling at me, and at Amara. The embrace separated, and I felt myself thrashed to the wall.

Silence.


	12. Chapter 10

_Loki? Loki!_

I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes. "Amara…"

_Are you okay? You hit the wall really hard._

_Is that sympathy I'm hearing? _

_Don't flatter yourself_. She moved back, and I sat up.

_Feel any different?_

I move my hands and arms. The vessel was working, far better than I anticipated.

_I'm going to take that as a yes. Nice scarf, by the way._

I stood_. __I am fine._

I looked around. The Chairman of Ages was nowhere to be seen.

"How long?"

She shrugged. _By estimate, I'd say about five minutes. But then again, I have no idea how long I was out, so there's no definite answer_.

I squinted. "Why are you only speaking telepathically?"

_I don't feel like moving my mouth._

I shook my head. "You are definitely mortal."

As I walked away, I heard her call after me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_***Ghost***_

"We need to go back to the heli-carrier."

I stopped walking, stuck between a corner and a rock. It was so much easier in Amara's body.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I asked?" She said softly. "Oh! And they didn't kill you, that too."

"The only reason why they did not kill me was because your life was in danger's path; it had nothing to do with me."

She fell silent then. We maneuvered through the maze, then we were at the portal. She grabbed my arm.

"Loki, we can't just leave them."

I shook her hand off lightly. "They are the Avengers, they will be fine."

"But they'll have one of the Avengers sitting on the sidelines, two at the least."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because Amora probably knocked out Thor because of the spell she wouldn't stop gloating about, and because she figured out a way to short circuit Tony's suit. And she probably found out more weaknesses that she hadn't spoken out loud! They'll all die!"

"Then let them die." I turned around, and she grabbed hold of my arm again. I didn't move.

_Loki, you can't-_ She paused. _I can't let them die. At least take me there._

"And what could you do?" I said, sharply turning around.

She stood her ground. "I don't know what. But they're my family. I can't just let this happen."

"Family!" I almost screamed. "You're not even related! You have no idea where or who your family really is! And even then, they didn't even want you, your real parents, so why would you think that these mortals would want you as well?"

I immediately regretted my words. She showed the pain on her face, as if I had stabbed her through her heart. I felt like I already had.

"They haven't gotten rid of me yet. So, they like me there. I have no reason to leave them, and related or not, I still see them as my family." She inhaled. "Family protects each other, however small or powerful they are. If my real family didn't want me, then at least I have people who do, or at least, I think they do." She furrowed her eyebrows, but a tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

"I have to help them, whatever the meaning."

I stood there, not knowing what to say next. She sighed, and a few more tears became exposed.

I then smiled to myself. I reached up, wiping the tears off her face. "Midgardians, so stubborn, as is their reputation."

She sniffed, but the distressed emotion was still on her face.

I nodded. "If you are going, then I am going as well."

She blinked, slightly surprised at my answer. _I thought you didn't care._

_I don't care about the Avengers, but, as you said, I have to protect my family._

She scoffed_. "_You don't talk about Thor as if he is your brother. In fact, you refuse to even be acknowledged as his brother."

_I wasn't talking about Thor._

She looked up.

"I am not going to let you harm yourself because of my selfish inclinations, or of my ignorance. You will be there to protect your family, and I will be there to protect mine." I grazed her face with my thumb.

She nodded, and we both turned toward the portal.

I raised my hand, trying to coordinate the portal.

"Wait," I warned.

The portal changed, going from a slight pink to a raging blue. "Wait," I said again.

The portal twisted, and then opened. "Now!"


	13. Chapter 11

We landed, not on the carrier, but in the city known as New York. Why the portal took us hear was unclear, until we saw Thor on the ground.

Amara ran to his side, much to my annoyance, and he turned his head.

"Child," he said. "You are alive." He then began to search frantically, but from a pain in his side, he fell back down. "And what of my brother, is he here with you?"

Amara turned toward me, and Thor looked in my direction. He nodded. "I am glad you are alive, brother."

I said nothing. I only looked from a distance. Amara looked back toward Thor asking if there was anything she could do.

"Leave," he said. "You are not right to be here."

"Thor-"

"Please, young one, go. It is too dangerous."

Amara frowned. "I can't." She then laid his head down, and ran into the city. I ran after her, then Thor called out. I turned.

"Take care of the child. She does not know the severity of this."

I then searched frantically for her, and finally found her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around, placed a finger to her lips, and motioned for me to come over. I did so, and saw that Amora was speaking to the Avengers, who were standing, readying for attack. We were too high to hear, but with her movements, she was gloating about her plan. I looked to Amara, and she was frowning severely. Suddenly, the monster appeared, and I quickly covered Amara's mouth. Amara slightly shrieked, and held my hands to her mouth. Whatever that monster had done to her, it had permanently scared her.

I hated it immensely.

Amara then turned to the monster, and the monster threw out a body, not just anybody, but-

"Barton!" Amara screamed through my hands.

My hands seemed to not have muffled her sound enough, for just then Amora looked up at us, and smiled evilly.

"Ah!" She called out. "Loki! And the child! Wonderful for you to join us. That was the exact spot where I found this one." She kicked at Barton.

I removed my hands from Amara's mouth, and we both stared down.

"Child!" Steve cried out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh, the popular one, aren't we?" Amora laughed. The monster beside her laughed as well, but looked up solemnly at Amara. I pulled Amara close, scowling at the beast.

"So the Chairmen gave you a vessel to use, how nice of them." A blast of light shot up, and we quickly dodged to the side.

"Oh, Loki, darling, this isn't like you," she mocked. "I would've expected a comment about how I would lose, or how I used to be your best student." She waited. "No? Oh, why not? That would make this all the more fun!"

"This has nothing to do with fun, Amora."

Amara moved, and Amora cackled. "Oh, Loki, have we gone soft now? Or, is it because of the little brat you've been carrying around?" she snickered. She then disappeared.

"You know…"

I turned around. Amora stood, with Amara in her grasp. "I would've thought you more of the shy type. But I guess not. A bit brave actually. Terrible aspect in a mortal." She threw Amara over side, and walked toward me. "I think I kind of like it here," she said. "A whole planet to rule. Brilliant!" She clapped her hands and laughed. I smiled as the hologram on the building faded, and saw Amora look around to find where I really was. I turned around.

_Where is she?_ I searched for Amara. The Avengers had moved, and only Agent Barton remained. "Where is she?" I asked again. I then realized that the man was unconscious.

Someone screamed. I appeared before the beast, holding Amara against a wall by the neck. He was saying something, his voice pleading, and Amara was hopelessly kicking him.

"Isn't it sad, seeing the one who you love dying?"

I turned around, and Amora laughed. I sent a disintegrating spell toward her, and it passed right through her.

"Surprise!"

I gritted my teeth. "To weak to appear before me?"

Amora growled. "To smart to appear before you, and besides, you have a bigger problem on your hands." She pointed and I turned. The monster was getting bigger, to the point that its hands couldn't be around Amara's neck. She fell to the ground, and he rose to a height of a frost giant. It laughed, and walked away.

"Bye, Loki." Amora winked, then disappeared.

The captain had appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Amara. She rose and he was speaking, I only hearing the words 'leave' and 'go'.

Amara shook her head, and then she looked up. The others were trying to stop the beast, but to no avail. They were shooting, punching, and the green one was trying to lift it. Nothing was working. Amara then stood and ran toward me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The Captain ran behind her, and we both exchanged glances.

"I think I know how to destroy Laurence," she said.

"The monster? How could you possibly-."

"Listen for a sec!"

I nodded. And she explained.

"Laurence is still a part of our thinking, right?"

"He is a part of our consciousness. Yes?"

She stared at me, and I immediately read her thoughts.

"No." I said firmly.

"Loki, we have to!" She said._ I'm not letting them die._

_I'm not letting you die!_

She looked at me blankly. _Loki…_

I sighed. "Is it the only option?"

"Well unless you have another plan."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked. "What?"

Amara looked toward him, and wrapped her arms around his body. She let go, then turned toward me, leaving the Captain confused.

"So how does this happen?" She asked.

_I do not agree with this plan. _

_Yes you do, you just don't like it. _

I smirked, then looked toward the Captain. "You need to join your group. We cannot have you here."

As he left, I turned to Amara.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded. She was scared.

_We will be fine,_ I assured her.

She looked up. "I know."

The beast had turned around, and was now coming toward us. He must have seen us from a far. The Avengers were nowhere to be seen. He stopped right in front of us, and we braced ourselves. He raised his hand, and it came down, as did the rest of the building underneath it.

The walls came down on top of us, and a long pole went through my heart. I looked to Amara one least time, before the rest of the building came down and covered our bodies.


	14. EPILOGUE

The monster died as soon as Loki and Amara did, falling to the ground instantly. S.H.I.E.L.D was about to fire a weapon that could have destroyed all of New York, but stopped as it saw the beast hit the ground. The Avengers scavenged the rubble, looking for possible survivors. Iron Man moved a large piece of rubble, and froze.

"Hey guys, I think I know what happened to the gigantic thing we were just fighting."

"What?"

Iron man threw the rubble away from him and uncovered his face, sighing. "Child and Loki happened."

A few minutes later, the team had gathered around, Steve and Banner looking the other way. There lay Loki and the Child named Amara, their lifeless bodies crushed. There were tears, Steve shedding a few before throwing a rock in frustration. It burst as it hit a building wall. Thor also shed tears, for the loss of his brother, and the young child.

_***Ghost***_

_Do you think we should tell them?_

_No. They don't need to know. At least, not yet._

Silence.

_You know that it will be dangerous with me. You should go back, and let them protect you._

_I know all about the danger, but I'm not going to cause them anymore trouble. I'll visit them, someday. But until then, they'll be too busy to look for me. Let them have their peace without me for now. We'll look after each other, you and me. A little family, right? And besides, I'm not allowing you alone here. That's my apartment, and you'll probably destroy it if I do ever leave._

_Oh, careful with your choice of words. You sound as if you would worry about me__._

_Hey, if you need the flattery, take it as a compliment. Now get out of here. You're distracting me. I'll be home soon._

"Amara! You have an order for table three! Don't be slacking just because you just got off vacation! And stop flirting with my old flat-mate, that's my job!"

The waiter smiled. "One second, Frieda!" The waitress placed the bill down for her customer. "Have a nice day, Mr. Laurence."

Mr. Laurence smiled, and walked out the door. But before he did, he turned around, and shared a wink with the waitress that had been called to table three.

**FIN…?**


	15. Announcement from the Author

A/N: There is a good chance that this shall go from a trilogy to a saga, I am not certain. Keep your fingers crossed. But wait…would you want another?


End file.
